Mi Alma Gemela
by BoOmiie
Summary: Creo firmemente que hay un momento en nuestras vidas en el que encontramos a nuestra alma gemela. Y no estoy hablando de ningún hombre, que quede claro. Estoy hablando de esa persona que conociste y que no te cayó del todo bien, pero que terminó metiéndose en tu vida y convirtiéndose en tu inseparable. Colección de Historias Cortas inspiradas en mi mejor amiga.


Hola, este es mi segundo fic, está dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga, espero que les guste J

**Disclaimer**: NANA ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ai Yazawa

* * *

_"Creo firmemente que hay un momento en nuestras vidas en el que encontramos a nuestra alma gemela. Y no estoy hablando de ningún hombre, que quede claro. Estoy hablando de esa persona que conociste y que no te cayó del todo bien, pero que terminó metiéndose en tu vida y convirtiéndose en tu inseparable"._

Los primeros días de escuela siempre son un fastidio, pero es aún peor cuando entras a la preparatoria en una ciudad lejana y no conoces absolutamente a nadie.

El camino a la escuela es muy largo y aburrido, y yo no soy una persona que se quede especialmente en paz, o sola, no, yo tenía muchos amigos en mi antigua escuela, siempre estaba rodeada de gente pasando un buen rato, por lo que decidí, costará lo que costará, que encontraría alguien con quien compartir el tedioso camino.

Y así fue como empecé mi misión, empecé a socializar con mis compañeros, platicar sobre sus gustos, lo que querían para el futuro y cosas así, y por obvias razones en algún punto de la plática llegábamos al tema, ¿cuál era su camino a la escuela? ¡Pero no!, nadie compartía el camino conmigo, ¿en verdad vivía yo muy lejos o el Rey Demonio realmente me odia? Aunque no me puedo quejar, conocí a varios chicos que me cayeron muy bien, como Shoji, parece un chico lindo, o Junko una chica muy simpática y divertida.

Me estaba dando por vencida hasta que el viernes, en la última clase, vi a una chica muy guapa, ella emanaba fuerza y decisión mientras se presentaba al grupo.

-Me llamo Nana Osaki -eso me sorprendió, _se llama igual que yo, ¡esto debe ser el destino!-_ me gusta tocar la guitarra, tengo una banda y algún día seré una cantante reconocida.

...

Vale, había llegado tarde y había sido la última en presentarme pero yo lo único que quería era que todo esto terminará, buscar a Yasu e irme a casa, aunque esta parte no me entusiasmaba demasiado, además de tocarnos en grupos distintos mi amigo vivía en la dirección contraria, pero al menos me acompañaría a la estación de tren.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase acabará y yo sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en mi nuca, era algo fastidioso y me ponía los nervios de punta así es que en cuanto el profesor dijo que podíamos retirarnos tome mi bolsa y salí rápidamente pero alguien me detuvo.

-Hola, mucho gusto Nana- _¿esta chica es la que me estaba mirando?_\- mi nombre es Nana Komatsu- _se llama igual que yo_ \- y me tendió la mano.

-H-hola- dije algo sorprendida y nerviosa, esta chica emanaba cierta aura...extraña.

-Nos llamamos igual, ¿no te parece grandioso? Esto debe de ser una señal, esto debe ser el destino- ¡_Dios, esta chica habla demasiado!_

\- B-bueno, muchas personas se llaman igual -dije para que se callara- lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir, voy a ver a un amigo y…-me interrumpió.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Podemos irnos juntas, ¿Qué dirección tomas? Así terminamos de platicar- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tomare el tren, lo siento, me voy a ir con mi amigo, voy a buscarlo y…

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también lo tomo! Podemos irnos todos juntos…

-No, el solo me acompaña al tren, él toma otro camino…

-Entonces vámonos nosotras juntas, solo manda un mensaje avisando que ya te vas, ¿Vámonos, si? De verdad, no me quiero ir sola, anda ¿sí?- me dijo esto con una carita como de cachorrito e hizo que me preocupara por ella.

-Pero mi amigo…

\- Por favor – _esa cara de nuevo- _Por favor, ¿sí?- Y junto sus manos suplicando, _¿Cómo es posible que esta chica que acabo de conocer me haga sentir esto?_

-E-está bien- le dije resignada.

-Nana, eres la mejor, de ahora en adelante podremos compartir el camino, y así ya no será tan aburrido…- hubo un momento en que deje de escucharla y simplemente me dedique a caminar a su lado.

Ella caminaba a mi lado, pero hacia demasiados movimientos con su cuerpo, como pidiendo siempre atención, _en verdad parece un cachorro, me recuerda a "Hachiko", ese perrito de la película, "Hachiko, Hachi", ja, le queda bien el apodo, _y sin darme cuenta se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_Tal vez, el destino si existe._

* * *

Ok, ya lo leyeron ahora acepto consejos, recomendaciones y tomatazos ¿Por qué no?

Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
